Into the Maddening Crowd
by LoveChilde
Summary: As always, things get complicated, and Harry has to leave Hogwarts with a (by now) very likely companion. Possibly a new twist on an old theme.
1. Default Chapter

1. A Meeting and A Challenge (A/N: I said I'd never, ever do it. Well, shoot me, I am. Posting this, that is. It is nothing more than an exercise in not-writing-slash, and in putting all the gratuitous plot-devices I could into a story. There are millions like this one out there, I'm sure, but I like to think something exactly like this has never been done, and might even have a few original bits.  
  
There will be NO SLASH. Overtly, at least. I'm a Lupin/Black 'shipper, what can I do, but they only have one scene so far. If any other slashiness is revealed, you all have my permission to kill me slowly and painfully.  
  
Still rated PG-13, though, for some cussing and imagery. If Buffy can be PG- 13, so can this. And don't expect more than a chapter a week- I'm writing about three other fics at the same time.  
  
That said, enjoy.)  
  
As the day's final lesson grew to a close, students were more than surprised to be let out of potions nearly three minutes early. Sixth years, they were almost used to the Potions Master and his intimidation. Getting practically kicked out of class wasn't a part of the program- at least, not at the end of the lesson. Cautiously keeping quiet until they were out of sight of the classroom, they speculated about possible reasons until dinner.  
  
Their speculation would've become more extreme had they seen the teacher after they left. Snape rubbed his arm hard and slumped in his chair, silently swearing under his breath. Then pulled back his sleeve, revealing the black, burning Dark Mark. It had been getting clearer over the week, and was now burning black and impossible to ignore. He'd have to answer his Master's call tonight, and he'd better prepare a few things before he left. It was one of Voldemort's little games, increasing the strength of the call throughout the week, so that on Friday he'd be forced to answer. The cycle left him very little free time over the weekends, but didn't force him to cancel classes or ask for a replacement teacher. It was a double game of trickery- Snape knew, and Voldemort knew that he knew, that Snape was spying both ways. The charade was simply kept up for the sake of other Death Eaters, since he was still valuable. For how long, though, he didn't know.  
  
Finally forcing himself to stand, Snape tidied up the classroom, then disenchanted a wall to reveal the door to his rooms. He opened the door and surveyed the room. It was cold looking but comfortable, the stone walls mostly covered with books and potion ingredients, all of them perfectly ordered and neat. He took several unmarked flasks and combined several drops of each in a mug, leaving sugar, a teabag and a small teapot enchanted to keep water hot indefinitely next to it. The painkiller that resulted was usually helpful after Death Eater meetings, and he wanted to have it ready for whenever he came back. If he came back at all. He pushed the thought out of mind. Each meeting was more dangerous than the preceding ones, and they had been getting more and more frequent. There has been at least half a dozen, and it wasn't even Christmas yet. Voldemort could sense fear, though, and Snape had trained himself not to feel any. What did he care about dying, anyway? He left a warm blanket and clean clothes on the bed for later, then sighed and marched up the stairs to deal with the last thing he had to do before he could leave. Students that happened to cross his path didn't look at him, and moved away as fast as they could- his mood was famous, as well as almost physically palpable.  
  
Snape reached Dumbledore's office and whispered the password. The statue moved aside and he stood stiffly, waiting to be asked inside.  
  
"Come on in, Severus, I was just finishing a report to the ministry." Dumbledore beckoned him in. "Tea?"  
  
"No, thank you, headmaster." Snape's voice was strained, and Dumbledore's eyes immediately lost the amused twinkle. "I'm afraid I don't have the time." He showed the headmaster the Dark Mark, and Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"Already? I must say he's becoming more and more demanding. Very well then." He rose, and so did Snape. "Good luck, Severus, and be careful. Report to me when you come back."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." Snape nodded shortly. Despite the curt exchange, he knew that the headmaster worried. Still, he'd taken the mission upon himself and wouldn't back down. Gliding silently through the school, he slipped through the shadows to the very edge of the Forbidden Forest, cleared his mind completely, and Apparated with no destination in mind. He knew that the Mark would draw him straight to the Lord, and no where else.  
  
He braced his body for impact as soon as he landed, kneeling in front of Voldemort. Quickly enough, the all-too-familiar word arrived.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
There was really no way to prepare oneself for the excruciating agony. Snape managed not to scream for about five seconds, then surrendered to the pain. Thankfully, Voldemort only kept it up for a minute or so. Snape spat out dirt and pulled himself up, surveying his surroundings. They were, as usual, in a clearing he didn't recognize. He wasn't even certain they were still in England. He looked up at The Dark Lord, then hastily lowered his head. Insolence was the last thing he needed to show, right now.  
  
"Severus. I'm so happy to see you've finally deigned to answer my call." Voldemort purred, and Snape stifled a shiver.  
  
"I had to wait until the end of the day, Master." He explained, knowing it really wouldn't matter. He focused on Voldemort, ignoring the circle of Death Eaters around him, although he knew exactly who they were.  
  
"I'm sure." Voldemort nodded, then waved his wand again, almost negligently, "Crucio."  
  
The tiny part of Snape's brain that managed to detach itself from the effects of the curse noted with interest that Voldemort hadn't cursed him more than once since the first time he'd returned to the Death Eater. He'd done it over ten times before he'd been satisfied then, and it'd taken Snape more than a week to recuperate. Beyond the muscles convulsing uncontrollably, a small knot of fear started in is gut. It grew larger when the curse finally ended and a voice from the circle spat at him, "Traitor!" It took all of his considerable self-control not to flinch and to stay focused on the figure in front of him.  
  
"Silence, Malfoy." The Dark Lord's voice was silky smooth, almost amused, and yet more terrifying than if he'd been screaming. "Do not judge in haste."  
  
"Yes, Master." Malfoy immediately stepped back, cowed. Snape sneered mentally and spared a millisecond of pity for the man. Then he went back to being very, very worried.  
  
"Master." He started, but was silenced by a freezing look.  
  
"Unless you haven't yet had enough, Severus, silence is your lot as well." He nodded, lowering his eyes again.  
  
"Now, this-" One bony hand motioned at the circle, "is a trial. They-" This time indicating the collected Death Eaters, "are merely spectators. I shall be judge, jury, and if need be, executioner." Snape didn't doubt for a second that Voldemort would enjoy killing him slowly, and won't regret the loss of his best spy at all. He didn't try to defend himself, but stayed still and silent.  
  
"Let's begin then. The charge is obviously treason. More specifically, spying on my faithful followers for the ministry. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
"No Master." Snape could've pointed out that he hadn't been spying for the ministry itself, but that wouldn't have been very wise.  
  
"Excellent. I didn't think you would. Very well. All the evidence is against you. This court," There was malicious glee in the word "finds you guilty." Voldemort paused, and Snape steeled himself another curse. It didn't come, though. "Before I decide your punishment, you'll kindly tell me every single thing you can think of about the defenses of Hogwarts School. Now."  
  
"I've told you all I know." Snape said confidently. He should have known it wouldn't work.  
  
"I require more than that. Crucio."  
  
The cursing and continued probing of his memory finally did the trick, and Snape listed out every ward, charm and safeguard the school had. He didn't feel too guilty about divulging the information. Dumbledore could remodel the school's entire defense system in less than ten minutes, and he was certain there were many charms he didn't know about. When the interrogation was finally over he was trembling, his sight blurred and barely holding himself up.  
  
"Very good, Severus." Voldemort turned to the others and ignored Snape for a second, leaving him to sink gratefully to the ground. "Leave us."  
  
"But Master." Malfoy again. The man was an idiot, plain and simple, and his arrogance was rewarded with the Lord's favorite curse. When he'd finally stopped screaming, Malfoy was silent. One by one, the Death Eaters Apparated away. When at last they were alone in the clearing, Voldemort pinned Snape down with a glare, then said coldly, "Stand up, Severus."  
  
Unable to resist the voice, Snape pulled himself to his feet stiffly. He didn't look at Voldemort's face while he waited for his fate to be decided. Finally the Dark Lord sighed.  
  
"What shall I do with you now, Severus? I must say, I'd hate to have to kill you. You are a useful spy, and such a delight to have around." A pale, skeletal hand stroked Snape's face, and he shuddered at the chill, as well as at the implications of the words. He knew that Voldemort used more than one way to keep his followers in line, and had no wish to experience that particular way. "Yes, we could have fun, you and me. You are far more powerful than any of those pathetic idiots. If you would only leave behind the silly notions you have, the foolish ideals Albus shoved into your head." Voldemort's red eyes brightened. "I have decided. I'll give you one last chance, Severus, to prove your ultimate loyalty to me. Not to my cause, Severus- to me personally. If you fail me, I shall be the one to deal with you, and I doubt you'll enjoy that. Now, I ask for something very simple, really. I want you to leave Hogwarts and join me as my second in command. And I want you to take the Potter boy with you, and bring him to me."  
  
Snape swallowed hard. "Master, I can't," He said desperately, "The boy is under Dumbledore's protection. There's no way."  
  
"You'll find a way, my Severus." Cold hands running over his body, sending a freezing wave of hatred down to his bones, "You are, after all, a very skilled and intelligent wizard. You'll find a way. If you value your life, freedom and sanity, you'll bring him to me." Suddenly violent, the hands pushed him away hard, and he fell back weakly and looked at the pale, glowering face looming over him. "Soon, Severus. I am not a patient man. Not any more. I will watch you, and if you dawdle I will come for you, and you'll wish that I'd killed you tonight." Without another word, or another glance, The Dark Lord Disapparated leaving Snape shivering on the cold, hard ground. 


	2. A Report and a Decision part I

A Report and a Decision.  
  
(A/N In my haste to send this piece of literary pretention out, I forgot the disclaimer- they belong to the ever-procrastinating Rowling, not to me. Except for Ms. Clearmoon. Seattle belongs to the world, but I want it. That's it. This one came out a tad long, so I'm splitting it into two parts, which you can read tonight, since I'm doing the nice thing and posting them together, rather than making you wait an extra week. Aren't I an angel?)  
  
Coming back to Hogwarts, Snape's progress couldn't have been described as gliding or slinking- rather as stumbling. He climbed carefully up the stairs, drained almost completely after Apparating back to the school. His raven crowed questioningly, but he didn't have the energy to make out the words. He managed to drag himself into the room and collapsed on the bed, breathing hard. Exhaustion and nausea battled for control, with neither one winning until he regained control over himself. Snape stood up and forced himself to take the few steps to his desk, where he prepared the potion, leaving the tea out but adding as much sugar as he thought he could stand. The sweet warmth spread all the way down to his toes, and he relaxed as breathing became more comfortable. The Cruciatus curse left no mark, but it did leave the victim's muscles sore for days, and sometimes caused serious damage. Now that he could move without too much pain, Snape changed quickly and sank gratefully into bed. He could think about the horrible assignment Voldemort had dropped on him in the morning, which wasn't too far way- it was nearly three a.m. Yes, Snape thought as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, he could deal with it in the morning.  
  
It seemed like minutes later when he woke up. His clock said half past six, and he cursed his habits. Why couldn't he sleep in on Saturdays? Then he remembered the previous night. The memories were helped by a new burst of pain when he moved- the potion had definitely worn off. Snape made himself another doze, then changed into his robes and looked in the mirror. The nearly sleepless night had made him look even more drawn that usual, and someone was bound to notice. Smiling grimly, he cast a small glamour on himself. Outwardly, he looked exactly the same as he had the day before, and not even the teachers could pierce the illusion. He still radiated his bad mood, though, and the few students who came downstairs early avoided him.  
  
The climb up to Dumbledore's private rooms seemed longer, and it was. Unlike the other teachers' rooms, Dumbledore's were a floor above his office rather than adjacent to it. The staircase that went up from the office had a tendency to disappear when he didn't want to be disturbed. This morning, though, it stood there looking as inviting as a staircase can look. Snape listened for voices, and when he was certain that Dumbledore was alone climbed up. He didn't bother knocking.  
  
"Professor." Dumbledore's casual welcome wouldn't have roused suspicion in the heart of the most paranoid person, but Snape saw the worried look thrown his way. He nodded.  
  
"Headmaster." This time, he sat down and agreed to a cup of tea.  
  
"Now that we're done with the formalities, Severus, how was it?"  
  
"Could've been better." Snape replied tiredly, "I've been outed, as it were, by some of my 'colleagues'. Even the Dark Lord couldn't quite retain the illusion of trusting me then." The fairly obvious question of 'why didn't he kill you, then?' was clear on the headmaster's face, but he didn't ask. Instead, he tilted his head slightly, giving him a searching look. "How many times?"  
  
"I've had worse." Snape shrugged, then winced as the movement pulled on sore muscles. Dumbledore said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. Well, two could play at that game. After nearly five minutes, Dumbledore surrendered and repeated the question, "How many time, professor?" There was a note of authority in his voice that Snape didn't have the energy to stand up to.  
  
"Lost count after five. Happy now?"  
  
"Take the glamour off, Severus." Dumbledore sighed. Snape tried the 'what glamour' routine, which worked about as well as it had when he'd been a student. The he scowled and snapped his fingers, ending the illusion. If Dumbledore was shocked by the way he looked, he didn't show it.  
  
"Good." Dumbledore absently took a sip of his tea, then added, "You look like Hell."  
  
"Thank you." There was no mirth in the thin smile. "Can we get back to my report? It really is rather important, and I want to have some of my weekend left."  
  
"You have two weeks, Severus, remember? Christmas vacation starts tomorrow." Dumbledore reminded him. Snape paused-had an entire term gone by already? Amazing. "And anyway, I want to make sure you don't pass out on me while we're talking, which you really look like you're about to do, so." Dumbledore reached behind the sofa he was sitting on and brought out a colorful box. He tossed Snape a wrapped object. "An early Christmas present from Poppy. Eat."  
  
Snape looked at the chocolate frog in his hand, then glared at the headmaster. "No, thank you." He tried to give it back.  
  
"That wasn't a request, Severus. Eat. You need the sugar, and in the absence of a proper breakfast, this will do." Again with the 'don't argue' look. Snape pursed his lips, but unwrapped the candy, which was still wriggling. He gave it a distasteful look. Unlike some of the female teachers, who abstained because of their diets, Snape really didn't like chocolate all that much. However, Dumbledore didn't look like he was going to give in on that point. Feeling suddenly vengeful, Snape bit off the frog's head, and felt it go limp. Neither one said anything until the last of it was gone.  
  
"Satisfied?" Snape gave the headmaster a sullen glare, wiping his fingers on a napkin.  
  
"Indeed. Now, your report?" Dumbledore's good spirits seemed to return, despite the fact that he knew there'd be only bad news.  
  
"Yes. Well, the first thing you should know," Snape took a deep breath. As much as he knew he really shouldn't feel guilty, he still did. "is that after Voldemort officially acknowledged that I was a spy, he interrogated me and eventually I told him everything I knew about Hogwarts' defenses." He forced himself to look at the headmaster's eyes, and saw no condemnation there, so he continued, "I trust that you know what that means."  
  
"Yes. I'll have to rearrange the defenses.Good thing that it's the holidays, then. I won't be bored, at least. Anything else?"  
  
"There was one other thing." Snape forced himself to say it. He didn't want to, and knew that nothing good could come of it, but he said it anyway. "The only reason he didn't kill me is the he wants me to leave Hogwarts and come over to his side permanently, and he wants me to bring Potter with me. He said several things about my life expectancy if I don't, and implied that he had his own ways of getting at the boy, and it was just a test for me." He sat back and shook his head, "And I have no idea how to get out of it." He looked down, unable to look at the headmaster's face.  
  
Dumbledore said nothing for a very long time, or so it seemed. The he cleared his throat. Snape looked at him. "That wasn't completely unexpected, Severus."  
  
"I know. But I still have no idea what I'm going to do about it."  
  
"I already know the answer, but I'm going to have to ask you anyway. Are you planning on giving Harry to him, or on joining him?"  
  
"Of course not." Snape glared at him irritably. He understood the headmaster's need to ask, but resented it nevertheless. "He'd kill me anyway, you know. Even if I did join him. It'd take longer, of course, but he'll still kill me in the end."  
  
"Probably, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "I'm going to send you both away."  
  
"Home?" Snape was startled.  
  
"No, no. I can't send Harry home, as you probably know, and I don't think you'll be any more protected at home than here, anyway, either of you. No, it'll have to be somewhere overseas." Dumbledore reached for a small golden bell on the desk, and rang it. Almost immediately a house elf appeared with a loud 'pop'.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore wants anything?" He asked enthusiastically, practically vibrating with excitement.  
  
"Yes Wooly. I'd like you to go find Harry Potter for me, and bring him up here. He's probably in the fifth year Griffindor dorm." The older wizard smiled at the elf, who nodded quickly and 'popped' out. Before Snape had time to question the headmaster's actions, the elf reappeared, looking slightly more subdued, with Harry in tow.  
  
"Harry Potter was right outside your office, Mr. Dumbledore Sir." The elf reported. He looked disappointed that his duty had been cut short.  
  
"Thank you Wooly. You may leave." Dumbledore said formally, and the elf disappeared. Harry looked slightly sheepish.  
  
"Good morning Professor. I, um, had a nightmare, and Ron made me come see you now rather than after breakfast. I managed to convince him that three in the morning wouldn't be a good time to wake you up." Then he noticed Snape, and recoiled with surprise. A look of mixed horror and something that might have been pity flashed on his face, and Snape's scowl deepened. Whatever Harry had planned to say next, he decided not to speak, and simply waited for Dumbledore to react. The Headmaster looked at him, then at Snape, and made a small noise of understanding.  
  
"Please have a seat, Harry. You could have come at three a.m., by the way, but now is certainly much better. I take it that you saw yesterday's meeting?" Harry nodded and, still mostly ignoring Snape, sat down.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't told Ron anything, but, um," He stopped, slightly embarrassed, but plowed on, "I woke him up by mistake, and he made me come see you. I mean, the last few times were followed by trouble. He said that the fact that I refused to tell him anything meant that it was bad, and I should at least tell you." Harry realized that he was babbling and turned on the other wizard. "Is he gonna do it?"  
  
"What do you think, Harry?" Dumbledore's tone was gentle, but still reproaching, and Harry had the grace to look ashamed and mutter a quick apology in Snape's direction. The teacher ignored it.  
  
"Still, Voldemort said he could do it anyway. What do we do?" The boy asked. Both older wizards noticed that he was also affected by a sleepless night, but didn't have the aid of glamours to hide it.  
  
"I was just discussing this with professor Snape. I think it would be best for both of you to leave the country for a while, until we can come up with a better plan."  
  
"Couldn't we stay here? It is the most protected place in England." Harry suggested hopefully, even though he knew that if it'd been a possibility Dumbledore would have brought it up first. The headmaster shook his head.  
  
"No. Hogwarts is the most protected place, it's true, but it is only protected as long as Voldemort doesn't take the fight here. If he attacks the school en masse, we will be able to stop him, maybe, but with great losses. I'm not willing to risk the other students and the people at Hogsmeade. Not when there are other options."  
  
"So you're sending me home?" Harry asked with a sinking heart. The thought of being sent home in the middle of the year, and the Dursleys' expected reaction to that dragged his hopes down.  
  
"No, not home." Dumbledore replied. "As you know, there are wards that protect you at your uncle's house, but unfortunately, they are designed only for minor wizards. And as they are rather difficult to maintain, I only keep them active for the summer holidays."  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys' anyway. That bit of information, however, made him think. "Wait. So someone could attack them now and kill them, just like that? That's not fair."  
  
"It isn't, indeed, but they have been safe enough so far. I don't think the Death Eaters even know where they live. In any case, sending you to your uncle's house is impossible. You cannot stay in England. Voldemort's reach extends as far as the continent, but he has no followers further than that. If your parents had only agreed to leave for a few months." Dumbledore closed his eyes. Harry looked at him and replied in a hard voice.  
  
"Then he'd never have tried to curse me, and everything would've been different. We can't change that now. Where should we go?" He seemed to transmute fatigue and worry into anger and determination. A good thing, perhaps, Snape thought, but it would all come crashing down on him later. As it would on you, Severus He thought to himself. It was bad enough that Potter had witnessed the Death Eater meeting, but it was very clear that Dumbledore was planning on sending them away together; Potter would probably be there when the aftermath hit him, and that was simply unthinkable. If he could only delay the trip a few days.  
  
"Leave as soon as possible, and as far away as I can send you." Snape was hard pressed to keep his face composed as his hopes went down the drain. He watched as Harry finally understood what Dumbledore meant.  
  
"But sir, my O.W.L's, and what do I tell the others, and you're sending me with him?" His voice turned rather squeaky at the end of the sentence, and Snape smirked. He suspected that they both disliked the arrangement, but at least he wasn't so obvious about it.  
  
"I think, Harry, that your survival is a bit more important than schoolwork right now. Beside, I'm sure professor Snape would agree to continue teaching you. As long as you don't use your wand, Severus." The headmaster's sharp eyes focused on him, and he nodded tiredly. At Harry's questioning look, Dumbledore explained, "As long as Severus doesn't use his wand, it'll be more difficult for Voldemort to detect him through the Dark Mark. I don't think you should use yours, either, since I'm also sending you to a place where the wizarding community is rather small, and Muggles would notice you."  
  
"Where would that be, Headmaster, if I may inquire?" Snape asked, speaking for the first time since Harry entered.  
  
"The United States, Severus. Seattle, to be exact. I'm sending you to an old Muggle friend of mine, a wizard sympathizer. I believe you know her- Ms. Clearmoon?"  
  
"Oh, no." Snape sank back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off another migraine. Anyone but Monique Clearmoon. Harry watched with undisguised fascination as Dumbledore smiled at Snape.  
  
"I'll make her promise to be good this time, Severus. I'm sure she'll understand that you have a student with you this time, and can't." He noticed Harry's eyes fixed on him and stopped rather abruptly. "Anyway, she's the best person for this job. I'd like you leave on the first flight out."  
  
"We're going by plane?" Harry was surprised, to say the least. All the magical modes of transportation, and they'll be using a regular Muggle airplane? "Wouldn't Floo powder or a Portkey be faster?"  
  
"They would, indeed," agreed Dumbledore, "But both are untrustworthy over very long distances, and Monique's house isn't connected to the Floo network for the simple reason that it doesn't have a fireplace. Riding your brooms that far would also be impossible, so a Muggle plane it shall be." He checked his pocket watch. "I'd like you both to be packed and back here in half an hour. Take only Muggle clothes, and whatever other things you think necessary for a trip. Whatever you forget can be replaced once you reach Seattle. Oh, and Severus," They were both already on their way out, "You can take any ingredients that can pass through customs with a simple illusion-nothing too large, please. You need to be traveling light."  
  
"Professor," Harry turned back, "What about Hedwig?"  
  
"Tell her to wait here for a few days, then join you. Magical birds can make the trip in easy stages if they use ships as rest stops. Nocturne can do the same." Snape nodded. He was glad he wouldn't have to leave his raven behind. The bird was more than a messenger and a familiar- he was a friend. "Harry, if your friends ask you what you're doing, tell them you'll explain later."  
  
"Will I?" Harry asked suspiciously, as the truth of the situation sank in. He was starting to feel hunted.  
  
"No. I will explain to them if they return from the holiday and you are still gone. Hopefully, though, two weeks should be enough to contact our people and come up with a better plan." Dumbledore smiled, but all three of them knew the situation wasn't at all something to smile at. Before any of his other doubts insisted on being voiced, Harry turned and ran up to Gryffindor tower. 


	3. A Report and a Decision part II

2B  
  
Fortunately for him, the room he shared with the other boys was empty. He assumed everyone had gone down to breakfast. Since Ron knew that he was going to talk to Dumbledore, no one would miss him for at least an hour, and since it was Saturday and the last Hogsmeade weekend before the vacation, most of his friends would be too busy to notice for even longer. He dug through his trunk and found a fairly shabby rucksack that he'd had no occasion to use in a while. He levitated all his normal clothes in, and was surprised to find that he really didn't have that many of them. Pulling off his school robes, he inspected the jeans and shirt he was wearing under them. Clean enough for the trip, he decided. By now, the bag was more than halfway full. Tucking his wand into his back pocket, Harry started sorting through his other belongings as well. Over the summer he'd taken to disguising some of his more important school books as Muggle books, which he knew his uncle and aunt would have no problem with, and he did the same spell now on two or three of them. Magical books that they were, they shrunk themselves to fit into the bag. Harry added a small packet of every flavor beans, and, with a pang of regret, realized that he'd have to leave his Firebolt behind. He wondered if they played Quidditch in the States.  
  
There weren't many things that he thought he'd need now. He thought about taking some parchment and quills, but decided to get used to pens and paper again- he could get those at any stationary store. He threw in toiletries and an extra pair of shoes. Then his eyes fell on the album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year, and he added that as well. There really wasn't very much room left in the bag now. He tucked in his pocket Sneakoscope for good measure, then closed the bag.  
  
Now that he was finished, Harry's brain started working again and he realized several things: 1) He was going to live in the States for a while, 2) None of his friends were going to know where he was- he even thought that Dumbledore might do a Fidelis charm, and most disturbingly, 3) He was going to have to live with Snape and not kill his or get killed by him. While he was fairly certain that the potions teacher didn't quite want to kill him anymore, the fact remained that they hated each other still, and that Voldemort was offering an exchange- Harry's life for Snape's. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't send either one of them away without being completely sure it was safe, but the coming weeks were certainly going to be difficult. Well, Harry decided, he could always do what he usually did at home and stay silent and out of the way as much as possible. With any luck, Snape would let him go exploring outside a bit.No, of course he wouldn't. Not safe. Harry was starting to feel sorry for himself, but stopped when he noticed that he only had a few minutes left to go up to the owlery and say goodbye to Hedwig. He knew there were bound to be at least one or two students in the halls, but with the invisibility cloak, no one would bother him.  
  
Harry gave Hedwig her orders, as well as Ron and Hermione's Christmas gifts to deliver a few days after he left. The snowy owl didn't look too unhappy with her duty- it was understandable that Harry couldn't take her with him. She'd be happy in the school owlery, and would join him in a week.  
  
On the way back downstairs, Harry noticed a distinct chill in the air, and remembered that he hadn't packed a coat- didn't have one, in fact. He'd used his school cloaks at Hogwarts, and hadn't needed a coat over the summer. He was going to be quite cold, he realized, unless.He slipped back into his dorm, snatched his cloak from a hanger. They had studied object-to- object transfigurations, and while he wasn't too good at them, he could manage cloak into coat. The garment stayed black, but had proper sleeves and buttons now. Satisfied that he was as prepared as he'd ever be to mix with the 'normal' world again, Harry returned to Dumbledore's office, and made his way up the stairs. Snape was already there, in heated conversation with the headmaster.  
  
"Is the absolutely no other possible place, Albus? And no other person?"  
  
"No, Severus. Our biggest advantage over Voldemort is that we have contacts with the muggle world. I trust Monique implicitly, and Seattle is the farthest away I can send you and still be in touch. I could send you to Avalon, but, well, after the last time." Snape scowled, "Besides, you'd have the Unseelie court to handle there. The States it is."  
  
"But I don't like Americans. They're ignorant boors." Snape sighed. Harry was very, very glad, once again, of his invisibility cloak. Avalon sounded very interesting.  
  
"Would you prefer getting tortured and killed by Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked with a note of impatience much like the one Harry had heard the previous summer. Snape shook his head in reply.  
  
"Ask me again in two weeks." He sat down. Harry snuck outside again, took off the cloak and reentered. Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"All packed, Harry? Excellent." He checked his watch again. "You have about four hours before your flight leaves. Unfortunately, all I could get at this short notice were first class tickets, which are considerably more expensive, but I think you can both handle it. Besides, if you have to fly, do it in style. Fortunately, it's a direct flight. Here are your tickets."  
  
"Sir," Something occurred to Harry just then that, once again, made him very worried, "I just realized, I don't have a passport- I don't have any papers at all, really, except my wizard ID." Harry had gotten one on his fifteenth birthday, delivered by a Ministry owl, as had all his friends on their birthdays. Dumbledore nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I thought about that. Fortunately, I have a friend who deals with just these things. I had a new one made for you as well, Severus, as your old one probably expired." The headmaster handed each of them a British passport. Harry inspected it- it looked completely real and legal. Being a wizard with wizard friends was useful sometimes. It had his picture, a muggle still one, and his name.  
  
"Can we use our read names, Professor? I thought we're hiding. Don't we need, um, false ID's and such?" Harry asked after hesitating for a moment. The whole hiding thing was making him uncomfortable. The truth was that he didn't want to escape. He wanted to stay and fight, and letting himself be sent away seed a cowardly thing to do. Still he knew that he had no choice. He'd never want anybody else to be hurt on his account. The further away he was from the school, the safer everybody was. Snape sneered at him.  
  
"This isn't a James Bond movie, Potter. As much as it may surprise you, not many people know who you are outside of England. It might take you a while to get used to not being a celebrity." The teacher's face was unreadable, except or the constant sneer. Harry was too stumped by Snape's casual Muggle reference to respond.  
  
"Now, now, Severus. A simple explanation would have been enough. You two need to leave. I've contacted Monique- she knows you're coming, and she will wait for you at the airport. Harry, do you know how to get to the airport from your uncle's house? You can Floo there."  
  
"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea, Professor." Harry interrupted, "My family.they won't be very happy about it. They don't like wizards." He looked at Snape out of the corner of his eye. Did he have to look so interested in the conversation? "Also, my uncle bricked up the fireplace after last year, so we can't use it anymore." And had gotten more angry than Harry had ever seen him during the first week of the summer vacation. Visiting the Dursleys now would be a very bad idea indeed.  
  
"Why on Earth would he do that?" Dumbledore wondered aloud, and Harry shrugged, not wanting to repeat any of the things Uncle Vernon had said about 'those filthy, sneaky, horrid housebreaking bastards.' "Well, I do have an alternative. Remus Lupin is living in Muggle London at the moment, and I'm sure that you can use his fireplace. He is already connected to the Floo network. Let's see if he's home."  
  
Harry hadn't known that. His spirits rose immediately. He liked Lupin a lot, and there was also a chance that the former teacher had a way to tell Harry's godfather about what was going on. Snape's scowl deepened. It was turning out to be a very bad day for him, but he said nothing. Dumbledore through a pinch of powder on the fire, which turned green briefly. "Remus Lupin's house." He called. Not thirty seconds later, the familiar face appeared.  
  
"Albus. How nice of you to call." Lupin seemed tired and slightly ill. Harry counted back and realized that it was only two days after the full moon. Even with the wolfsbane potion, the transformation took a lot of energy out of the werewolf.  
  
"I know, Remus, and I'm sorry to bother you at such a bad time, but this is an emergency."  
  
"How can I help?" Lupin was instantly alert, and Snape sneered again. They were all like eager little puppies, willing to through themselves into a task before knowing what it was. It was a wonder they survived childhood, let alone adulthood.  
  
"I need to send two people to Muggle London, as quickly as possible. Can they Floo over to your place? It's safe- the Floo network in and out of the school can't be monitored. They'll just take a taxi to the airport." Dumbledore didn't tell Lupin who the people were, or why they were being sent away, and Lupin nodded in understanding.  
  
"Of course they can come. Are they allergic to dogs, by any chance?" Harry grinned. Snuffles would be there! He sneaked another look at Snape, who was now sending a death-glare in the direction of the fire. Suddenly he felt less sure about their safe arrival. If Sirius and Snape started fighting again, they'd never leave, much less arrive.  
  
"No, not at all. Although," Dumbledore hesitated, shaking his head in exasperation at Snape, "It might be advisable to send him out for a walk or lock him in the bedroom for a while. I'll send them in about half an hour." Lupin nodded again and blinked out. The fire returned to its former state, burning cheerfully.  
  
"Headmaster, this simply can't-" Snape wanted to scream, but held himself back. There was, after all, a student present. Dumbledore stopped him before he could get into his tirade.  
  
"No Severus, it is the only safe option. You'll simply have to avoid Sirius, and for once ignore him, if you can."  
  
"I've bee trying to ignore him for over twenty years, Albus. He always starts something." Snape sighed and gave up, knowing that this was one argument he didn't want to get into again; not when they were racing against time, anyway.  
  
"I'll trust you both to act your ages for once." Dumbledore said. Snape snorted in disbelief. Even Harry wasn't quite sure about it, but he said nothing. "Now, if we're all finished with that, I need to procure some Muggle money for you. Tap your wands here." He pulled a large square box out from under the sofa, and pointed at a blue button on one of the sides. Harry did so. Streams of smoke flowed out of a chimney-like opening and arranged themselves to read '711'. The smoke blinked red, then turned blue. "Would you like to make a transaction?" a disembodied voice asked. Harry stared, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Tell it how much money you want." Dumbledore explained, "Specify Muggle currency. I think two hundred should be enough for a while."  
  
"Um, I need two hundred pounds, British." Harry said hesitantly. The smoke turned green, then disappeared. A small stack of bills came out of a slot at the bottom of the box. "Thank you." Harry said before he could think, but the machine surprised him even further when it answered.  
  
"You're welcome. A fee of one galleon will be deducted from your vault for this transaction. Would you like to make another transaction?"  
  
Snape tapped his wand on the button, and drew money from his own vault. Since no one looked like they were going to explain, Harry asked.  
  
"What is that, anyway?"  
  
"That, Harry, is the magical equivalent of a Muggle automatic teller machine. It is connected to the Hogsmeade office of Gringots, and we can use it to get money without going all the way there. To avoid stealing, your vault can only be opened by you personally, a person with a written permission, or your wand signature through one of these boxes. It's very ingenious really. Now you are nearly set to go. Severus, go see Madam Pomfrey before you leave, please. We'll wait here."  
  
"I don't see why, headmaster." Snape said stiffly.  
  
"Because you're not well, because you need to, and because I'm asking nicely. Go." Dumbledore replied, meeting Snape's glare with one of his own.  
  
"I'm fine, Albus. I have everything I need. It would be better if we could just leave as soon as possible." And get this over with, Snape thought sullenly. He was tired, sore, worried and repressing the previous night as well as he could. Having Poppy fussing over him would do nothing to improve it. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Very well, Severus, I'll say it another way." He was obviously losing his patience. "I have a few things to say to Harry privately. Could you give us a few minutes?"  
  
Snape glared at the headmaster, then at Harry who shrank back involuntarily. He stood up, turned away without saying anything, and stomped outside, slamming the door hard.  
  
"With all due respect, Professor, that was kinda stupid. Now he's going to be angry with both of us for the next millenium." Harry said. And I'll be the one who'll suffer most of it, he added silently in his mind.  
  
"No, he'll cool off soon. As soon as you're safely in the air, I'd imagine. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that you two don't much like each other-"  
  
"Understatement of the year." Harry snorted.  
  
"Maybe, but you need to at least trust each other if you want to stay alive. Will you make an effort, Harry?" Dumbledore looked straight into Harry's eyes, his gaze almost disturbingly calm and earnest. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best not to annoy him too much. I'll just avoid him if I can."  
  
"I doubt that'll be an option, Harry, but I trust your patience and maturity. Now, there are a few things you need to know before you leave. First of all, what I said about not using your wands- I meant it. Use them only in emergencies, please, for your own safety. Except in one case, which might not seem like an emergency, but will necessitate wand using." Dumbledore now looked deathly serious. "You know, of course, that the Dark Mark is more than just a symbol." Harry nodded.  
  
"Voldemort said he uses them to summon the Death Eaters." He shuddered at the memories of the previous summer. "Wherever they are, they have to Apparate to him when he calls."  
  
"Exactly. Now, the call is usually strong enough to find even such people who don't use their magic, even very far away."  
  
"Professor Snape, you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. It can also be quite painful and distracting. What Voldemort and most Death Eaters don't know is that there is a charm to soothe the call, and the pain. It's complicated, but I think you should try to learn it. It'll help you in the long run. Are you willing to learn it?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, "but will Snape actually let me?"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry, and try to remember he is still a teacher, might put up a bit of a fight, but if it works once he'll probably learn to accept help. Now, hold your wand like this-" It didn't take Harry more than ten minutes to learn the basics of the charm, which involved a long incantation and careful positioning of the wand. Dumbledore gave Harry a scroll with training instructions. "The most important element in this spell is the caster's sincere wish to help and to counter Voldemort's power. I don't think you'll have any difficulties with that. Now I think you should both be on your way." He raised his voice slightly, "Severus, you can come back in now."  
  
"Thank you." Snape said coldly, still glaring daggers at the headmaster. "Can we leave now, before you remember any other 'useful tips', headmaster?"  
  
"Quite, Severus, quite. Good luck to you both. If you need to contact me, send messages through one of Monique's contacts in England." Dumbledore shook their hands thoughtfully and opened a small box of Floo powder. Snape went first, snarling 'Remus Lupin's house' at the fire before disappearing. Harry did the same.  
  
The wave of vertigo that came over him reminded him just how much he hated traveling by Floo. He came out of the fireplace in an ungraceful heap, panting and covered in ash. He pulled himself up and came face to face with Snape's glower.  
  
"Don't waste time, Potter. Let's go."  
  
"Welcome, Harry." A much more welcoming and cheerful voice came from behind the irate teacher, and Harry looked around to see Lupin sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. 'Why don't you stay for a cup of tea? And tell me why you're both leaving Hogwarts in the middle of the year?"  
  
"We don't have time for interrogations, Lupin. Our plane leaves in less than four hours." Snape replied, "If Dumbledore'd wanted you to know, he would have told you, I'm sure. Now let us pass."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but professor Snape's probably right. I don't know how long it'll take us to get to Heathrow from here, and how long we'd need for check in and such. I'd tell you, but." It felt weird to be worried about traffic and checking-in, both things Harry knew very little about, really. It struck him how out of touch with the 'normal' world he was. "It's a real emergency, though."  
  
"I'm sure it is, if you're leaving so suddenly. I suppose you'd better leave, then. Before Sirius comes back, anyway." Lupin looked as worried as Harry felt about a confrontation between the two old enemies. "I sent him to the grocery store for supplies. Do you need anything?"  
  
"A taxi." Harry said before Snape had a chance to say something hurtful. "We have pretty much everything else we need. Can you call one for us or should we get one outside?"  
  
"There aren't too many taxies in this neighborhood most of the time. I'd better call." Lupin replied and walked into the next room to call. The tense silence was broken by Sirius Black's cheerful call no more than a minute later.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" The renegade wizard called, then stopped cold when he saw his visitors. "What's he doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with loathing, "And Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
"You can say that, yeah." Harry gave him a quick hug, "We were hoping we wouldn't bother you too much. We're only using Lupin's place as a stop. We need to get to the airport."  
  
"We? You're leaving with him?" Black's voice was disdainful, "Has Dumbledore finally realized he's traumatized enough students? And where exactly are you taking my Godson?" He asked.  
  
"Someplace safe, Black, which will be even safer since you don't know about it and aren't in a position to-"  
  
"Don't say it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"-betray us." Snape finished, a cold sneer on his face. Sirius snarled and drew his wand. Lupin held him back as Harry jumped between the two as a buffer.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Sirius!" He said quickly. "Lupin will explain, but we're really late. Ask Dumbledore- he'll explain. Thanks for your help!" While Sirius struggled against Lupin's hold on him, Harry caught Snape by the sleeve and physically dragged him out of the apartment and into the street.  
  
"Get your hands off me, Potter!" Snape ordered angrily. "How dare you manhandle me!"  
  
"It was that or risk a duel between you two, and neither one of you is supposed to use your wands." Harry said, too distraught by the near- catastrophe to remember who he was talking to, and that he should be terrified. "That was a really, really stupid thing to say."  
  
"I don't need your help in picking my words. I say what I mean. Thirty points from Griffindor for assaulting a teacher, and I'll make it fifty if you open your mouth again before we get to the airport." The older wizard snapped. Harry wanted to point out that they weren't in school anymore and Snape couldn't take away house points, but refrained. He wanted to survive the trip with his head still attached, after all. Silently, he entered the back seat of the cab. 


End file.
